Esa noche
by okashira janet
Summary: Rin convalece, los hombros lastimados, moretones, el cuerpo hecho un trapo, Manji la observa aguantando las ganas de gritarle, que es él quien debe protegerla a ella y no al reves ManjiRin Oneshot


**ESA NOCHE **

**Por Okashira Janet**

Blade of the immortal es la magnifica obra de Hiroaki Samura, yo sólo escribo esto en busca de plasmar en palabras mi fanatismo por esta serie y de paso —y si se puede— avivar un poquitín más el fandom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Manji tenía muy presente que cuando decidió ser el guardaespaldas de aquella chiquilla lo había hecho por una sola razón: por el parecido que tenía con su difunta hermana. La cara era tan parecida que siempre que Rin veía distraída por el camino él se ocupaba en ver su rostro de perfil, los mismos ojos grandes, la misma naricita redondeada, las mismas mejillas frescas y en momentos incluso la misma locura.

El enemigo era el Itto-Ryu y por dios santo que no eran poca cosa y para que lo dijera un hombre que era inmortal debía ser cierto, la cuestión es que últimamente empezaba a reconsiderar las razones por las que Rin y él estaban juntos, se suponía que él era el guardaespaldas, ¿cierto?, entonces ¿por qué razón Rin había ido a salvarlo cuando se suponía que la cuestión debía ser al revés?

Bien, había sido un tonto dejándose atrapar por los del castillo Edo, dejar que experimentaran con su cuerpo en busca de la inmortalidad había sido divertido al principio —debía reconocerlo—, eso de que le arrancaran brazos y piernas y se los pegaran a otros sujetos a ver si les pasaba algo de su poder también a él le causaba una gran curiosidad, claro que la cosa dejo de ser divertida cuando los hombres que morían en esos experimentos empezaron a contarse por decenas y a él empezaron a mantenerlo constantemente drogado, ¿qué hicieron o dejaron de hacer con su cuerpo en ese entonces?, ni idea.

Apenas despertaba le daban de comer y lo volvían a sedar, estar encadenado a esa pared era de lo más aburrido y todos los músculos empezaban a agarrotársele, servir de cobaya se estaba volviendo un tormento que por lo menos a él no le dejaba nada bueno, escapar había sido su pensamiento en aquel entonces, claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en busca de una oportunidad perfecta los días fueron pasando uno tras otro, a veces, encadenado como siempre, se preguntaba como estaría Rin y si acaso se estaría metiendo en problemas, esa chiquilla era profundamente dada a correr riesgos escandalosos en cuanto la dejaba sola.

Por supuesto que por más cosas que se hubiera imaginado Manji jamás habría pensado ni por un momento lo que —de hecho— la chica estaba haciendo, infiltrarse al castillo Edo para rescatarlo ni más ni menos y así es como de una manera u otra ambos habían acabado ahí, en el dojo de sus padres —él con un brazo menos cortesía de la porquería de Shira, si volvía a ver a ese maldito asesino-violador segurito y lo hacía picadillo—.

Dando un suspiro Manji volvió a removerse bajo las sabanas de su futon, había más gente en el dojo, una curiosa niña que peleaba la mar de bien llamada Doa y un grandullón llamado Isaku, ambos compartían el otro cuarto, dentro de poco los visitantes se irían y ellos también, pero por el momento todos se conformaban con sanar las heridas y dormir, todos menos él ciertamente.

No es que no estuviera cansado, lo estaba y mucho, la cuestión era que pasar tantos y tantos días anestesiado en aquella celda le había provocado un sueño acumulado que justo en esos instantes no le permitía pegar ojo, su cuerpo ya se había deshecho de todos los anestésicos que aún circulaban por su sangre y ahora no tenía mejor entretenimiento que rodar de un lado a otro del futon.

—Que mal… —susurró despacio pasando ambas manos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, a su lado Rin dormía sin ningún problema, desde que la había conocido esa chiquilla si que era buena para dormir y llorar, pensaba que si se volvía fuerte dejaría de hacer lo segundo, pero aquel día cuando había ido a rescatarlo, después de atravesar el infierno por su propio pie lo primero que había hecho había sido echarse a su cuello llorando.

No podía entenderla, empezaba a creer que era él quien provocaba la salida de su lado sentimental, con el resto de la gente ella solía comportarse fuerte y decidida, era sólo a su lado cuando dudaba.

—En fin. —Como no tenía nada que hacer se giró completamente para verla, normalmente Rin dormía con el rostro volteado hacía él pero aquella noche se había dormido con el rostro perfilando hacía fuera, donde los plateados rayos de luna tintineaban contra sus pestañas negras. Ver su espalda no era del todo divertido, además se había tapado casi hasta las orejas, cosa que por lo general no hacía, además de que casi no hacía calor.

—Oye Rin… —La llamó con la esperanza de que aún estuviera despierta, pero fue en vano, perfectamente bien conocía él lo de pesado que tenía el sueño aquella criatura.

—Oye Rin. —Así que siguió insistiendo más por distraerse a si mismo que por otra cosa, pero como ella ni daba muestras de escucharlo ni a él le llegaba el sueño se incorporó de su futón a duras penas, eso de tener un solo brazo no acababa de cuadrarle, no se terminaba de acostumbrar y seguido perdía el equilibrio, era especialmente difícil pararse o sentarse, con un sonoro resoplido se colocó de rodillas y empezó a gatear hacía ella, se le acababa de ocurrir que bien podía sacarle un susto de muerte, hacía tiempo que no hacía nada divertido.

Lentamente avanzó hacía ella, su tétrica sombra dibujándose en la pared, como un animal al acecho, despacio y apretando los dientes para no soltar una carcajada empezó a bajar la frazada que la cubría, cuando Rin por fin abriera los ojos le diría que pensaba cobrarse el favor de ser su guardaespaldas como ella se lo había sugerido más de una vez, hacerla suya… nada más de imaginarlo se desbarataba de risa, cuando la cría cayera en la trampa seguro se pondría mas roja que un jitomate.

Seguía riéndose internamente de su broma cuando a la par que la frazada bajaba por su espalda también lo hizo su yukata, fue sólo un poco pero Manji pudo ver perfectamente bien aquellas marcas moradas en su espalda y al instante la risa se le congeló en los labios, ahora que lo recordaba ya había visto esas marcas antes, ella había murmurado que no era nada y que se lo había hecho al ir en su búsqueda, en aquel instante no había podido profundizar más en el asunto porque había llegado un tipo a buscar camorra y luego otro y otro más y al final se le había olvidado cualquier asunto que no tuviera algo que ver con salir de ese maldito castillo y sobrevivir ya de paso.

Pero ahora ahí estaban de nuevo, unas feas marcas en su blanca piel, no eran golpes cualquiera, se notaban a leguas que habían dolido y mucho, la poca carne que recubría sus omoplatos se encontraba molida e instintivamente bajó los dedos y rozó aquella piel, al contacto Rin gimió entre sueños y al instante él retiro su tenue agarre, no había duda, dolía.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste tonta? —Le reprochó poniendo mala cara a sabiendas de que ella no lo oiría, no se lo había dicho aún pero lo haría, que él era el guardaespaldas, que si algo le pasaba ella no tenía porque intentar salvarlo, las cosas no funcionaban así, además que fuera salvado por la chica que él supuestamente debía proteger… por dios que se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

Suspirando se sentó con las piernas abiertas de tal manera que la pequeña cabeza enmarcada por oscuras trenzas quedó en medio, quería regañarla como hacía tiempo lo había hecho con su hermana pero en el ultimo instante le faltaron las fuerzas y aunque sabía el resultado volvió a meter con suavidad sus dedos entre la yukata y la espalda de ella, Rin volvió a gemir pero esta vez él bajó más su mano, rozando apenas los moretones hasta que ella volvió a relajarse, su respiración de nuevo siendo una suave melodía acompasada.

—Eres una tonta. —Lo repetiría hasta el cansancio, pero lo haría cuando ella estuviera dormida porque despierta seguramente le mandaría un jarrón encima por grosero, eso y que después seguramente se sentiría insegura aunque intentara disimularlo, así era ella y él aún no acertaba a comprender por qué, es decir, vamos que no era ciego, ¿por qué una chiquilla como ella estaría interesada en un hombre como él?, interés no era porque de haber sido algo como eso Rin no habría arriesgado su vida para ir a rescatarlo, ¿amor quizás?, ¿que sabía aquella criatura de amor?, él mismo se lo había dicho una vez, que cómo la única figura masculina que había poseído en la vida era la de su padre cualquier otro que la tratara medianamente bien le resultaría atractivo.

¡Bah!, no es que se estuviera menospreciando, sonriendo de medio lado la tomó por los hombros y acunó su pequeña cabeza en su regazo, ella ni siquiera se inmutó, sería tan fácil hacerle algo estando en ese estado tan vulnerable, de hecho ya varias personas se habían aprovechado de un momento como aquel para arrebatársela, intentar matarla o algo por el estilo, esa chica no sería muy fuerte pero vaya que tenía suerte, incluso quien debería ser su peor enemigo "Anotsu Kagehisa" la había dejado viva en contadas ocasiones y no era por nada pero hacía tiempo que Manji tenía la idea de que ese tipo sentía algo hacía ella, quizás no en el plano romántico pero definitivamente había algo, no cualquiera salvaba a su supuesto enemigo y viajaba a su lado a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podían matarlo, aunque en eso ella también era rara, mira que ponerse a charlar con el asesino intelectual de sus padres…

—¿De verdad quieres vengarte de ese hombre Rin? —Le susurró despacio, entre sueños ella soltó un suspiro y Manji se dijo que seguramente aquello era una respuesta acertada a su situación.

El aire empezó a colarse por la ventana ondeando sus cabellos y logrando que el flequillo de ella se estremeciera, maldita fuera aquella cría, estaba seguro que cuando la había tomado bajo su protección era apenas una niña llorona con un solo deseo de venganza moviendo su cuerpo, ahora era diferente, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar de la niña quedaba muy poco, su cuerpo desde el principio había sido el de una mujer, pero ahora incluso sus facciones despedían aquel aire de madurez que sólo podía obtenerse al enfrentarse solo a la vida.

Y ella se había enfrentado a la mismísima muerte tan sólo por él, ciertamente se sentía ridículo y para acabar de empeorar las cosas aún no olvidaba aquel beso que tan impunemente le había robado cuando lograron salir del castillo Edo, simplemente lo había tirado al suelo jadeando y en ese momento —cuando por lo único que él se concentraba era en tomar aire— ella se había tirado sobre él dándole un apretado beso en la boca para después soltarlo y echarse a reír como si sólo hubiese hecho una pequeña travesura.

"Joder, ¿pero de que vas…?" había gruñido él incorporándose a medias y limpiándose inmediatamente la boca con la mano mientras dejaba salir sonoros "Puaj" y sin embargo lo cierto es que había tenido que desviar la mirada para que ella no notara lo sonrojado que lo había puesto, ¿qué se creía esa mocosa para tentar a un hombre?, que él tuviera ciertos principios podía irse al caño si seguía provocándolo, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso, bastaba y sobraba con que ella siguiera siendo una criaja para él, para que las cosas siguieran como siempre, para no tener que estar indeciso como un niño en medio de la noche con la tierna cabeza de una chica sobre su regazo, para no sentir el deseo de besar aquellos labios rosas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Ey Doa! —Desde su futón Rin gritó, le molestaba en extremo estar tan débil, con el hombro vendado y dolor de mil demonios en la espalda y las piernas, aunque Doa había peleado mucho más que ella no estaba tan dañada, cuerpo endeble el que tenía.

—¿Qué pasa Rin? —renqueando Doa se asomó por la puerta, la boina en su cabeza un poco ladeada sobre sus ojos.

—No seas mala, quiero bañarme.

—Pues hazlo.

—¡Ayúdame!

—Ya vas de nuevo…

—Vamos, vamos, —Rin suplicó—, sabes que no lo pediría si…

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu Manji que te ayude?

—Jo, como si fuera posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Ya cállate! —Las chicas siguieron en su estira y afloja y en la habitación de al lado Manji soltó un suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Rin en compañía femenina anteriormente pero el resultado que había obtenido de eso es que eran un par de chiquillas las dos aunque hubiesen causado tanto alboroto en el castillo Edo.

—¿Entonces me ayudas?

—Ya que… —Con cuidado Rin se acomodó pasando un brazo por los hombros de Doa, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se le habían zafado los brazos en su búsqueda y rescate de Manji, definitivamente aquello le pasaría factura algún día.

—Duele, duele, duele.

—Deja de quejarte. —Doa bufó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rin miró la luna por la ventana y volvió a suspirar, se sentía como una muñeca desarmada e inútil, ese era el tercer día que tenía que guardar cama, sentía el cuerpo entero hecho pomada, le dolían hasta las heridas que no tenía, pero ya estaba bueno, al día siguiente se pararía y haría su vida normal, o por lo menos lo más normal que pudiera.

Manji había perdido un brazo y no se quejaba, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba no había visto mucho al espadachín, el primer día después de comer ambos como cerdos se habían desplomado y si no se equivocaba —y dudaba que lo hiciera— había dormido doce horas seguidas, después le había dado fiebre y había delirado un poco, no recordaba quien la había cuidado pero suponía que alguien se había hecho cargo, el segundo día se lo había pasado demasiado adolorida como para intentar siquiera levantarse, pero ya estaba bueno, no iba a llegar a ningún lado de seguir así.

—Mañana mismo me levanto como si nada. —murmuró al viento segura de si misma, Doa e Izaku habían salido, habían dicho que debían comprar un par de cosas porque partirían en un viaje, Rin suponía que querían alejarse de Japón y todo lo que eso conllevaba, no los culpaba ciertamente. En cuanto a Manji, ¿dónde estaría ese desobligado?, seguramente por ahí buscando a mujeres de paso o tomando alcohol, después de todo suponía que estar tanto tiempo preso y después ser liberado era como volver a la vida.

Bueno, le perdonaría sus manías sólo porque se lo merecía por haber sobrevivido tan bien en aquel lugar, si le peguntara seguramente se reiría con su clásico "juju" y diría algo como que aquello no había sido nada, pero Rin estaba segura de que de haber sido ella la que se encontrara encadenada a una pared en una mugrosa celda mientras le destazaban el cuerpo… nada más de pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

—Ah. —Soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos, estaba aburrida, los días anteriores no había hablado mucho y aquello no iba con ella, para estar a gusto tenía que estar hablando, le hubiera gustado que Manji estuviera ahí con ella, hablar un rato, aunque sólo fuera que él la escuchara.

Hacía poco le había robado un beso y de recordarlo una sonrisita tonta se le pintaba en el rostro al tiempo que le ardían las orejas, bueno, si él seguía empeñado en llamarla chiquilla entonces ella seguiría haciendo cosas como aquella, después de todo las niñas podían hacer cosas así y salir indemnes, ¿por qué Manji sería tan complicado?, siempre que estaban solos la trataba como una niña, como a la hermanita que había perdido, pero cuando la cosa iba de rescatarla siempre decía cosas como "No toques a mi chica" o "Esa chica es mía" con semejantes declaraciones, ¿cómo quería que no estuviera confundida?, todos sus enemigos se pensaban que entre ellos había algo, incluso ella misma empezaba a creerlo, ¿qué era?, ni idea, sólo sabía que quería estar a su lado, que quería caminar con él todo el tiempo posible.

¿Dejaría Manji que ella se sujetara de su mano y no lo soltara?, esperaba que sí, pero con un hombre como él era difícil saberlo, a veces era solo una acumulación de bromas subidas de tono, un tonto sin remedio y al instante siguiente era todo seriedad.

—Manji… —susurró cerrando los ojos, se sentía muy cansada pero prometía que sería el ultimo día, en cuanto amaneciera se levantaría así tuviera que oír como crujía cada uno de sus huesos, ¡Vamos que era Rin Asano!

—¿Hablabas? —Manji que acababa de llegar se asomó por la puerta pero ya la respiración de la chica era suave y acompasada, últimamente sólo la veía dormida, con lo mucho que le gustaba a esa chiquilla hablar, bueno, no es que a él le desagradara escucharla, oír sus ideales, sus metas y sus miedos era ver frente a él a alguien que a pesar de todo no había sido consumido por el odio, ¿cómo podía ser posible?, al principio no lo había entendido, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta, la muerte de sus padres la había dejado en la soledad, en tales circunstancias había tenido que inventar a toda prisa una meta de vida, el dolor de aquel momento la había orillado a tomar una venganza que en condiciones normales no se hubiera planteado.

Anotsu Kagehisa era el hombre que la había orillado a esa destrucción, por culpa de él Rin lloraba en las noches y el mataba por las mañanas, al principio la meta parecía simple, destruir a los hombres que habían sumido su vida en el infierno, pero las cosas se habían ido complicando, Anotsu no había resultado ser el hombre vil que él se había imaginado e incluso ella misma lo sabía, matarlo no era ya un deseo sino una obligación.

Masajeándose la cabeza gruñó algún improperio y se sentó al lado de ella, esta vez no había dormido con las trenzas y su oscuro cabello le cubría el rostro.

—Oye Rin…

—¿Qué? —Pero en realidad ella le contestó entre sueños, al parecer así como lloraba por las noches también podía hablar, no que lo hiciera muy bien pero…

—¿Tuviste miedo cuando fuiste a rescatarme? —En primera instancia no había pensado hacer de aquello un interrogatorio, pero viendo aquella divertida oportunidad…

—No. —La respuesta fue certera, sus labios rosas moviéndose suavemente.

—¿Qué te paso en la espalda? —Estaba por preguntar algo como "¿te gustan las ranas asadas o sólo te las comes por hambre?", pero en el ultimo momento la otra pregunta salió sola de sus labios.

—Me azotaron. —Ella contestó con naturalidad arrebujándose contra las sabanas, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, al parecer lo que estaba confesando no tenía que ver con el sueño que seguramente estaba teniendo, los puños de Manji se apretaron, hasta el momento ella no le había querido decir que era lo que había pasado sacándose el asunto con evasivas.

—No parece haber sido hecho con un látigo.

—Fue con una espada… —Ella susurró arrastrando las palabras.

—¡¿Con una espada? —Pero ella no contestó, se había acurrucado bajo la frazada, Manji sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas—. Oye Rin, —pero no daba muestras de querer contestar—, ¡ey Rin!

—¿Qué? —esta vez la joven arrastró aún más las palabras, como si cada vez fuera más difícil contestarle entre sueños.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me quitaron la blusa… me acostaron en el suelo… las manos… me las sujetaron contra el piso.

—¡¿Quién?

—No sé… —Haciendo un mohín con los labios la chica probó de girar el rostro, probablemente para que la dejara en paz, pero él la sujetó de la barbilla impidiéndoselo.

—Dime quien. —Su masculina voz era completamente demandante, pero en el mundo de los sueños a ella no le importó mucho.

—No sé. —Aunque empezaba a sonar fastidiada, ¡Fastidiada cuando el furioso debía ser él!, se imaginaba la escena, algún idiota dejándola semidesnuda, sometiéndola contra el piso, los blancos y redondos senos haciendo contacto con la tierra, la espalda de porcelana al descubierto, su pequeña cintura, seguramente aquel tipo la había pasado bomba lastimando aquel cuerpo frágil y pequeño, seguramente se había extasiado de escucharla gemir, pensando que gemía por otra razón, pensando que era él y no la espada la que podía tocar su piel de muñeca.

—Rin… —Con voz de ultratumba sujetó su cabello entre sus dedos y acercó los labios a su oreja—. ¿Sigue vivo ese hombre?

—No. —Y por un momento sintió rabia de no ser él quien lo asesinara.

—¿Lo mataste tú?

—No… —Ella se estremeció, luego habló lento y arrastrado—. Fue otra persona. —Después de aquello no pareció que fuera a decir algo más y por otro lado Manji tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer seguir enterándose de cosas como aquella, no sabía si tenía más rabia por aquel tipo degenerado que la había lastimado o con ella por meterse en tamaños problemas, ella no era un hombre para poder ir por ahí haciendo lo que le diera en gana, ella era una chica, ¿acaso no lo entendía?, si quería su venganza estaba bien, él le ayudaría, pero convertirse en una mujer de guerra era cosa diferente, los castigos para las prisioneras femeninas venían de la mano con violaciones, maltratos sexuales, cosas por el estilo, un hombre era torturado y después moría y ya, pero a ellas primero les destruían el alma, ¿no se daba cuenta esa ingenua niña de las cosas a las que se arriesgaba?

Recordaba que cierta vez una mujer guerrera le había dicho que Rin más bien le parecía una virgen inexperta cuando él había mencionado entre líneas que ya estaba bien servido con ella, así cualquiera que los veía tenía el mismo pensamiento, el loco del pintor que había hecho extraños dibujos en ella con sangre, Shira y muchos más habían tenido el mismo deseo al verla, tocarla, porque se notaba a leguas que era inocente, que a pesar de lo que quisiera demostrar en el fondo seguía siendo una niña.

—Eres tonta. —Se lo recalcó enojado, frustrado con los moretones en su espalda, los arañazos en las piernas, las heridas en los pies, sus hombros descoyuntados, por todo lo que había sufrido y arriesgado por él, qué, ¿a fin de cuentas que era?, nada más que el asesino de cien hombres.

—Eres tonta. —Apretó con mayor fuerza el cabello entre sus dedos, quería estrujarla hasta que reaccionara, quería gritarle hasta que entendiera, pero sabía que no era la manera, si hacía eso ella se daría cuenta cabal de lo importante que era para él, no importaba que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta a las primeras de cambio, después de todo él siempre daría él todo por él todo por rescatarla, lo que de verdad temía es que ella se diera cuenta.

Que no importaba si era niña o mujer, adentro de su corazón ya estaba.

—Menudo lío en el que me he metido. —gruñó con parsimonia, enamorarse de una chiquilla, una cría que para colmo había decidido a su vez enamorarse de él, ¿sería cierto eso de que una figura varonil y madura llamaba a las jovencitas?, porque alegar que era por su belleza masculina no se la creía ni él.

—Esta bien. —Finalmente decidió ser honesto consigo mismo—. Te quiero. —Sonrió de medio lado, esa clásica sonrisa mitad cínica mitad divertida que ponía en su rostro cuando quería hacerla enfadar—. Pero no se lo digas a la Rin despierta todavía. —Y la chica que seguía durmiendo placidamente a su lado apenas sintió algo como la brisa de la primavera cuando los labios calientes y gruesos de él rozaron los suyos, después de todo, si una criaja podía robar un beso y salir inmune, ¿por qué un hombre hecho y derecho no? Y desde el fondo de su pecho sintió que surgía una limpia carcajada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **En medio de mis exámenes —muestra de mi poca capacidad para concentrarme— me he aventado este anime y el manga, de verdad una obra de arte, adoro a estos dos, tal vez en un futuro escriba más de esta serie, quien sabe, un beso Ciao

_17 de Mayo del 2011 Martes _


End file.
